Lestat the Vampire King
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: Chaos is a force that is impossible to understand. so what will happen when a couple of vampires, designed to be able to understand anything, meet someone who loves this unpredictable force?
1. Searching for Others

Lestat the Vampire King

Chapter 1

Collecting

123456

Out in the wilderness of Australia shadows converge and three people step out of them, two males and one female.

The first male, Lestat, looks to be about 17 years old, about 5 foot 9, he has slick black hair, yellow eyes, and is wearing black sweats with green flames extending from the sides.

The young woman, Jade, 5 foot 7 standing next to Lestat looks to be the same age as him. Her black hair reaches her hips, her yellow eyes match his, she wears a red t-shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it. The long sleeves are have flames on them like the male's, blue jeans and black sneakers finish her look.

The second male, Alpha, stands at 6 foot 5, he has brown wild hair, green eyes, a dark green shirt and brown shorts.

Alpha is the first to speak, "So where to from here vampire?"

Lestat glances up at him. "This area is where the Cerberus is supposed to be, we just need to find it's exact location. Smell around, should be easy to find."

Jade smiles, "It would be cool if we could get it as a pet. I miss Scruffy."

Lestat hugs her, "Don't worry Jade-chan. We'll do our best to tame this thing, I am Bats Lestat after all. If anyone can come up with a way to tame a Cerberus it'll be me."

The taller man chuckles at the two before his face changes into that of a wolf's. He sniffs around then begins to walk in a direction, with Lestat and Jade following him.

Alpha leads them to a large plateau that has a cave on the side of it, and the three enter and begin searching. The darkness inside does nothing to hamper their search.

After searching for several minutes a growl is heard and they jump out of the way as a dog twice the size of a human, with three heads, lands on their previous location.

Shadow khan appear and begin to tussle with it, the three heads growling and snapping at anything getting close to them. Lestat watches and studies the creature as it attacks them, Jade smiles as she begins to imagine showing her new dog off after Lestat has deemed it safe. Alpha merely tilts his in wonder as to how a canine creature with three heads could operate.

After a couple minutes, Lestat gives a signal and Alpha fully changes, then lunges at the dog, managing to get on it's back from the distraction.

Lestat and Jade dash forward, Jade dodging another paw as the dog bucks attempting to knock the lycan off. The heads on the sides receive an uppercut from the two vampires.

The dog flips and lands on it's back, Lestat jumps and lands on it's chest, Jade using the ox to hold down one side, Alpha and several samurai shadow khan helping on the other.

The three heads snap at the vampire as it struggles. Lestat tilts his head at the heads as they growl at him. He raises his head as he picks up some noise coming from further in. He then raises his cape and lets his pet out instructing it to explore further in.

The vampire turns and growls at the large dog as it's struggle increases. Lestat soon finds out why as the bat returns and reports in, Jade looking up in surprise.

"But how could it have a pup? I thought there was only one Cerberus, where could it find a mate?"

The bat returns to Lestat's cape as he frowns, "I'm not sure Jade-chan. Not a whole lot is known about Cerberus even by other creatures. They are voracious, and not too many who found it would survive to tell the tale. We only succeeded because of the shadow khan and talismans, so how there could be more then one and thus have a mate is interesting. There is also the interesting fact that this is the only one here besides the pup, weird behavior in a dog like creature."

Alpha nods his agreement to this statement, being a canine-like creature himself.

123456

Near a graveyard in Russia another Trio emerge from some shadows.

These three appear about 13 years old, again there are two males and one female. The two males are the same height around 4 foot 8.

Both have yellow eyes. But the similarities with them end with their faces.

One twin wears a regular black t-shirt, and blue jeans, his black hair is slick just like Bats'.

The other twin has more muscles on him, and is wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans, his black hair is spiked.

The girl with them, one inch shorter, has medium length red hair, a green shirt and skirt, she also carries a pink backpack with her.

"Eric what's the plan?" The boy, Eric, in the t-shirt glances at the girl and looks out over the graveyard, glaring at the zombies and skeletons walking about.

"We'll have to fight our way through the ranks and find the Necromancer. I want you and Michael to be the main attack force, with your shadow khan and mine helping I'll be able to appraise the worth of this magic user by how skilled their minions are."

The girl grins, revealing sharp teeth. "Oh this'll be fun then. One sec though ok."

The two boys watch as she dashes behind a tree. A minute later a large lycan steps back out from the tree, tossing a pink backpack into the branches.

The large wolf then looks at them and speaks in a gruff but female voice, "There, I'm all set to go now."

Eric raises an eyebrow and turns to his brother. "Wonder why Enna has a sense of decency when the rest of her pack doesn't."

Michael shrugs, "Don't know brother."

Enna growls at the two causing Michael to raise his hands and chuckle nervously, Eric just raises an eyebrow. "Anyway, begin."

Shaking her head Enna charges into the graveyard with Michael, Eric following behind them. Shadows appear and out of them form the flying shadow khan, the sumo shadow khan, and the razor shadow khan.

The Sumo type stay close to Eric and crush any of the undead that get close to him as he constantly looks around.

Enna occasionally leaps onto a flier in order to take to the air and drop back down to the ground in the middle of a group of enemies.

Michael laughs as he pulls out two small swords and cuts through his prey in the same manner as the Razors.

Eric and Michael look in the same direction as a roar of sorts is heard. Enna cries out, "By the full moon!" then yells as she is flung into the air.

Michael quickly puts his swords away and jumps back to catch her, getting knocked to the ground. "Enna what happened?"

Eric answers for her, pointing. "I think that did brother." A large zombie with one large arm and one small one charges into the area they are in, running over any Razors in front of it and waving it's large arm around to hit the fliers.

"I think our Necromancer is taking ideas from games." Michael growls at his brother's comment and the fact the zombie had hurt Enna. He stands, drawing his swords again, Enna shakes her head and stands as well.

Hearing something Eric turns and draws a pistol, shooting a smaller zombie. The zombie having leapt at him, upon being shot it flips in the air and passes him. "Lets just hope the target has not made any Tanks."

Michael shudders then charges at the Charger, Enna following behind him.

Elsewhere in the graveyard a pale female teenager about 14 dressed in a black dress, looks up upon hearing the roar of the Charger.

Spotting the flying shadow khan from where she is she frowns. "I'm not ready for a battle of any kind. And what are those anyway?"

Hearing a howl from Enna, the girl scowls, "A werewolf or lycan. But again what kinda allies does it have?"

She turns to a group of zombies close to her. "Go take care of the intruders."

All but one of the zombies begin to leave, the last one is bigger then any of the others. "You'll stay and defend me if they make it here." She turns and opens a book to look through it.

Back with the creatures of the night, they have managed to defeat the Charger when suddenly a green ball hits a Sumo khan, a long tongue grabs a flying one, and another Charger comes out from behind a tomb.

"I think we've been discovered."

Eric looks at his brother, "You think Michael. It's not like it's obvious as the first found us by accident but these are attacking in groups now."

The fight becomes tougher as Eric has to actively shoot and dodge attacks now, more jocks jumping at him. Enna charges the Smoker that has one of her shadow khan tied up, some of the normal zombies and skeletons attempting to attack it.

Michael distracts the new charger by slashing at it and dodging it's arm.

(later)

Michael and Enna pant, out of breathe, after charging into the clearing where the female necromancer is. Michael blinks confused at the large zombie standing between them and her.

"What is that? That's not a Left 4 Dead zombie." The zombie in question standing at 7 feet tall and is wearing a large straight jacket.

The necromancer scoffs at Michael's question, "I'd be a fool to just use one game's zombies. You seem to know that game but not this one, I am Mara the Necromancer. The practice has been passed down in my family for generations and I will make the world remember us."

She commands the zombie to attack and it charges. Michael and Enna strike only to be knocked aside, they continue to attack only to see their strikes bouncing off of the zombie.

Mara grins at seeing them fail at fighting her creation, she tenses though as she's grabbed from behind and a gun is put against her head. "Hey, caught you off guard did I?"

Her eyes widen, "There were two vampires and one lycan?"

"Very good, now then you call off that Ram or I'll shoot." Mara's eyes shift in an attempt to see behind her.

"You know what it is?"

"My brother isn't into zombie games as much as me. Anything to learn more about anything."

Mara smirks, then raises her hand, the large undead stops kicking at Michael and Enna. "Hmm I'd guess then you're a knowledge type. Your brother seems to be more of a power type. Interesting to come across."

"Actually we're both, our older brother turned us, and he was both. I've taken to the knowledge side more though, and he chose the power side so we'd be different for once."

Mara nods her head, "Guess I'll have to rebuild."

Eric tilts his head, "What do you mean? We are here to stop you."

The necromancer shakes her head, "But if you were going to kill me, then you would have then helped them. Not command me to stop the attack."

"My brother is searching for those who want to join him. He may have taken over the Underworld but the world still needs to be cleaned up a good deal. Never minding those who may want to kill him and take his spot."

Mara raises an eyebrow, "So you are here to scout me, and if I decline then kill me. And joining your brother would mean standing between him and anyone else."

"Kinda, he wouldn't send anyone out to do anything he wouldn't do himself. He'd have come here himself but felt we could handle it, while he tackled a tougher creature."

Mara nods her head, "I don't suppose there is a rain check on my decision. I would want to see if you guys would be good allies as well. You defeated my army here, but I can see so many mistakes my army made and can fix. Let me go, I'll raise another army and when you find me again."

"We beat that improved army and you'll be able to make your choice. Very well, we can do that, you going to include any other types. Noticed you didn't have Boomers, Thugs, Butchers, Floaters and others."

Mara giggles, "Didn't find any bodies for Boomers or Floaters, would only make one of the two after all. Thugs I find useless just slightly tougher zombies, Butchers I would love, takes some skill I'm still developing to make the arms."

Eric nods and steps away, holstering his gun. Mara turns to look at him and smiles, "well now. Aren't you and your twin the cute ones."

She blinks as Enna steps forward and growls, Michael nervously chuckling. "Flirting with me would be fine, Mara, Michael on the other hand already has a girl laying claim to him. Lycan instincts and all, don't get on their wrong side. Which means I had made the smart decision to be smart, over the past couple years Michael had been forced to watch the lycan females his age fight each other over him as he got stronger. Enna there was the winner."

Enna grins at Eric in thanks then grabs and hugs Michael possessively. The other two begin to laugh at them.

124567654

At a mansion, surrounded by trees, a few miles from San Francisco, shadows converge and Eric, Michael, and Enna emerge.

The first thing they see is a large Cerberus chained to the ground and whimpering slightly, Lestat, Jade, and Alpha are standing in front of it.

"Big brother you really did capture the Cerberus." Lestat turns to them and smirks, "I did. What about your mission?"

Enna approaches Alpha and takes a semi submissive pose. Alpha chuckles slightly, "Enna you're my daughter, you don't need to submit to me."

Enna grins back at him, Eric shakes his head. "The Necromancer passed the evaluation. But she feels we have not passed her's as her army was full of defects. She says she'll fix the mistakes then challenge us again. We beat them and she'll be in."

Lestat raises an eyebrow then chuckles. "Sounds like a very valuable ally then. It has taken a few years but with the help of the allies we're gathering, my reign shall not end and the Earth shall see the lowest crime rates, and fastest development it hasn't seen in some time now."

123456789

The set up has begun, don't worry I'll be including some tough enemies in the future. Gotta have some big villain afterall. Lol it'll be fun.


	2. Enter the Demons and Chaos

Lestat the Vampire King

Chapter 2

Demons

123456

Bron pants as he finishes a sacrificial ritual, the sacrifice laying on a stone slab behind him, as a large door appears and out of it appear, unbeknownst to them, 9 figures.

The eight great demons are once again on Earth, the unknown figure sits on Po Kong's head looking around in confusion.

Shi Wu steps closer to Bron, "Bron, why are you the one summoning us and not Stone?"

"Stone has broken your deal Master Shi Wu. He does not plan to revive you at all, my vampirism was stolen from me and…"

Bron is cut off as a voice calls out, "Your vampirism was stolen?" Shi Wu jumps back as a figure appears between him and Bron.

"Then why are you not dead?" The figure causes everyone to blink, clothes that constantly change colors, black spiky hair, and mismatched colored eyes.

The person blinks and his eyes change colors, "you should've either died immediately or failing that killed yourself because your vampiric pride would not allow you to become a lowly human. Guess I'll just rectify your mistake."

Bron gasps as a hand is shoved inside his chest. The Multi-colored man then removes his hand and with it Bron's heart which continues to beat.

Bron simply blinks afterwards and looks at his own chest, "you removed my heart and I'm still alive?"

The unknown figure steps beside him, "no you are dead."

At that a brown furred tail taps Bron on the head causing him to fall backwards, when he hit's the ground he is dead.

The demons watch as the colorful man raises the still beating heart, then pauses. "no, I refuse to drink his filthy blood."

The heart is tossed to the ground as he takes a dramatic pose. "now this world shall plunge into delightful chaos."

An insane laugh is started and he strikes another pose as if taking into the air, only to fall backwards and hitting the ground create a splash as if it was a liquid instead of solid.

Dai Gui steps forward and pats the ground looking up at his siblings when he's done. "even I can't do that." Amazed he continues to try to figure out how the person made it like a liquid.

Tso Lan frowns and looks at the others, "First things first. We need to check if those interlopers are still around and prepared for us. If not then we can take them out and begin our dominion of Earth again."

Shi Wu nods, "I'll check on them. I know where they stay." he then takes off.

Elsewhere in two days

Lestat is looking in some books that deal with magic when Jade walks into the room. "Bats I heard of a new carnival in town. Some weird rumors are going around about it too."

Lestat looks up curious and nods to Jade agreeing to check it out. They leave via shadow travel and appear near the carnival.

They walk towards it, and seeing a sign that says 'Free Entry' look at each other but continue inside.

Visitors of all ages seem to be having a wonderful time as it turns out everything is free. "well Bats, so far this place doesn't seem so bad?"

Jade stops, Lestat turns curious why she did, to see her staring at something. "Bats I have a reflection."

Raising an eyebrow Lestat steps next to her and sees she's looking into a nearby mirror which does indeed show their reflections.

"but how could this be, we only appear as shadows in these things normally. Hmm," Lestat studying it notices something and turns Jade, revealing to them both that her reflection has an extended stomach.

Jade's eyes widen, "is my reflection pregnant?" Lestat opens his mouth to say something only to pause as another figure steps into the mirror.

A young boy not even ten yet, with yellow eyes and wearing Lestat's style of clothes. Lestat's reflection looks down at the child and smiles warmly before patting him on the head, the boy smiles back and places a hand on Refection Jade's stomach.

Jade at this point turns to Lestat. "Bats it looks like we have kids, but I didn't think we could ever have kids." Lestat closes his mouth and steps forward, waving a hand and muttering a chant.

Soon his vision is filled with colors, but it only causes more confusion. "I can't read the aura to find out what this mirror should do."

A cry of pain interrupts any continued study, the two quickly rushing towards where the scream came from.

They find a young man, only slightly older then them, playing a dart game. But the man seems to be struggling with himself, "no I don't want to play anymore. Stop."

He throws the dart, a balloon pops, and a slip of paper flies in his direction only to swerve and fly into the hand of someone else.

The vampires gasp at what they see, a man with color changing clothes and mismatched eyes. The man grins as he looks at the paper before hopping off the game counter where he was lounging.

"Congratulations you win one of our more fabulous prizes!"

The first guy goes from a pained look to one of hope. "you mean I actually win something good, not painful?"

The one grinning chuckles, "you win a free home in the Realm of Screaming," a slight pause, "and oh Restlessness. It's over there."

He points towards a massive door made of stone that appears out of the ground. It opens to reveal screams and fire.

The first guy freaks slightly claiming there is no way he's going there. The colorful man only shakes his head, "you'll just have to accept it. Here's your address and keys."

The vampires become confused as the man sadly takes the two items and begins to walk over to the door.

Before entering he turns back, "well see you everyone." He adjusts a baseball cap on his head and enters the door, a burst of flame emits, before the doors close and disappear back into the ground.

Everyone around who had witnessed it, shake their heads and continue what they were doing as if it didn't happen.

"Well that was fun." Lestat shakes his head, and approaches the other man.

"How could you do that to someone? He didn't deserve that."

The man turns to Lestat and immediately hugs him crying out, "Uncle Lestat it's good to see you again, and Auntie Jade too." Jade gasps as she finds herself suddenly in the hug.

The two struggle briefly before getting a hand free each and punching him in the face, only to real back as if they were punched, though they are now free as the one who was hugging them lets go.

"What happened Bats it felt like we punched ourselves in the face?"

Lestat shakes his head, "I'm not sure Jade-chan."

The man tilts his head and stares at them for a while, unnerving the two as they finally notice his eyes changing when he blinks.

The man suddenly perks up and hits his open palm with a foot, his other foot reaching up to scratch his chin, causing him to float briefly before his feet return to the ground.

"I get it, oh man this is wild. How could this have happened." He then begins to laugh in a crazy manner, bending over and suddenly falling over, plowing his face into the ground.

Lestat and Jade stare, jaws dropped as he struggles briefly before standing back up. Lestat shakes his head "By my vampire blood, who are you?"

The man just grins, bows and performing a back flip begins to run away on his hands.

Lestat and Jade give chase, passing several other games where occasionally someone would appear to be in pain and struggling to stop playing.

The man, now somehow sideways and running on one hand and one foot, runs into the doors of a castle.

The two chasing him stop before entering and look at each other. Jade pointing out a sign that says 'Haunted Castle'.

"This is crazy Jade-chan, there is no logical way this carnival could be this big, not to mention this castle. We are in the middle of a city, all of this should not fit."

Jade grabs his shoulders and shakes him. "Bats get a hold of yourself. This man seems to be some kind of master of confusion and insanity. Tell me, you had to have heard of some magic that could do this."

Lestat calm once again, thinks, but comes up blank.

Jade sighs and grabbing his hand drags him into the castle as his mind threatens to shut down again.

Lestat immediately snaps out of it again as a small group of zombies begins to charge them, he pulls his cape out of a pocket and unfolds it.

Dodging a zombie at the same time as Jade he puts the cape on and pulls out a pistol from within the cape to shoot the zombies.

Jade smiles at seeing what he did. "There, what about the magic in your cape to allow that?" Lestat glances at his pistol, then looks at her.

"the spells on the pockets inside my cape were a gift from Toussan. It creates a pocket dimension that I keep items in, no way it could be applied to open air like this carnival is."

This causes Jade to frown, but laughter interrupts any further argument.

"Oh this really is rich." The two turn and stare at the man standing on the railing of the next floor.

"I just watched some surveillance videos and found what you two did before finding me. Staring at the Mirror of Chaos, I made it to randomly shift through different functions. Seeing yourself as ugly, as beautiful, rich, poor, dreams, nightmares, past, and future. Seems like you got lucky with it Uncle Lestat, and Auntie Jade, you saw an image of the future."

Jade smiles, but Lestat frowns, "Why do you keep calling us uncle and auntie?"

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Lestat growls and shoots at him, and to his amazement when the bullet hits it explodes like a small missile causing the man to cry out in pain, falling backwards.

The two leap up to the balcony only for Lestat to growl again at seeing a trap door close. They open the trap door and attempt to jump in only to find themselves shooting upwards instead of falling.

They crash through a glass ceiling and find themselves in a room that fits the man.

A couch able to fit a giant sits in front of a child size TV, they spot a similar sized computer on the ground next to it. Both of them now growling as their heads begin to hurt, search and find a door that wavers like liquid.

They step through to find a room full of stairs, based on MC Escher's painting 'Relativity'.

The man is currently standing on some upside down stairs. "oh good you two found me, I am having so much fun."

Lestat opens fire again, attempting to recreate the earlier result only for the bullets to enter the inbetween space and then shoot off in different directions. Lestat grabs his head in frustration as the man laughs.

Jade, though, runs down the stairway she's on and enters a doorway, appearing on the same stairs as him, she kicks at him only to miss as he suddenly shrinks and scurries down the stairs with her on his heals.

Lestat, still holding his head, watches Jade follow the guy into another doorway.

Jade giving out a cry of frustration herself as, going through, she finds herself on a different stairway then the one she was chasing ended up on. "oh Auntie you must be careful, things created by me tend to…"

The man, back to his normal size, is unable to finish as all the stairs in the room shift suddenly causing a brief instance of normal gravity.

Jade, caught by surprise, falls but is caught by Lestat as he jumps at her. Lestat falls with Jade and the two hit the ground, the man appearing near them.

"this was a lot of fun, but I should get going now. Later." He turns to leave only to stop as Jade stands and speaks in a reproaching manner.

"where do you think your going mister."

Lestat stands as well and raises an eyebrow as the other guy turns and gains a sorry look on his face.

Jade continues, as if she's scolding a child. "now your going to tell us who you are, and what this carnival is all about."

The man actually falls to his knees and begins to cry, "I'm sorry auntie, my name is Chaos. And this carnival I made to be very special, the games will actually sense if the person playing them is good or bad and give them appropriate 'prizes'. the man you saw be banished, for instance, he was an arsonist. Loved to start fires, and you two have not been able to run across him starting one. I am so sorry for causing you problems," he perks up, "I'll bake you a cake."

Chaos disappears in a sudden burst of multi colored light before Jade can stop him. Jade frowns at seeing his departure, Lestat turns to look at her.

"so what was that about?"

"I just thought that with him calling me his aunt and his constant talk of playing that I could reprimand him as if he was a child. It seemed to work, never minding we only got those two questions answered before he left."

Lestat tilts his head to think then agrees with her. "Yeah, that makes sense. Also going off the way he seems to be, who knows if it would work when we see him again. Defying logic left and right, it could drive me insane."

Jade giggles as the two then begin to look for a way out, eventually being grateful that nothing random seems to occur without Chaos being around.

The two finally find the exit after about an hour of searching and begin to walk towards the exit, observing other people playing the games now instead of ignoring them.

Unknown to the two vampires they have two people observing them. Chaos stands on the top of a nearby building looking down at them in his carnival.

"oh Auntie Jade you were always able to figure out how to stop me from time to time. Bet it has to deal with meeting Grandpa C. while Grandpa S. was visiting Uncle Lestat and bonding with him. Uncle Lestat, despite gaining memories and knowledge of Grandpa C. just can not comprehend me. Now what shall I do since my play time is now limited."

His eyes shift as he senses something.

Shi Wu is on another building, his attention shifting between Jade and Chaos trying to watch both, is caught off guard as Chaos disappears.

"What do we have here?" the flying demon jumps and turns to see Chaos had appeared behind him.

"Shi Wu, the weakest of the demon sorcerers, though he was able to create the vampires of this world." Shi Wu growls at him, only for Chaos to laugh.

The odd being catches a human as he's flung in their direction by something. "Now why have you been sent here?"

The demon watches as he takes a slip of paper from the human and looks at it, before shifting the grip he holds on the human and suddenly bites into the human's neck. Chaos pulls away from the human with a satisfied hiss as the human, starting from the bite, begins to turn into a statue made from randomly thrown together elements.

The person's head turning gold, while his torso turns to stone, an arm turns into steel, another silver, a leg bronze, the final leg turns black and when the statue is tossed to the side wavers like liquid.

"That was good, and now a warning to you."

Chaos turns his attention back to Shi Wu, "the Archeologist and those with him should no longer be your main concern. Your main concern should now be Auntie Jade and her new group of friends and allies. Never minding that I'll be messing with you as much as them, and here is a taste of what I can do."

Shi Wu suddenly finds he can't look away from Chaos's eyes and everything around him dissolves into black. Chaos's voice speaks up from the void around him.

"I am Chaos, and I loathe Rules, Predictability, and Balance. I love Disorder, Mayhem, and Randomness, I welcome you to My World!" Shi Wu becomes shocked as he finds himself in an open plane where everything is changing colors, the grass, trees, sky, and clouds.

He watches as what could only be a pond of sorts raises from the ground and floats through the air to a new location before resting in the ground once again.

A spray of water hits him, and he turns to see a small rain cloud, unable to make up it's mind in which direction it's rain should 'fall' in.

A small herd of what looks like sheep appear, but they, like the cloud, seem to be confused on what direction the ground is in.

Some are moving along with their feet in the air moving them as if they were on the ground, while others are side ways in the same manner, there are even some whose legs are facing in multiple directions.

As he watches one of the sheep even morphs into another animal one who attacks the sheep next to it and begins to eat it.

The demon gasps and finds himself looking at Chaos again, back on Earth and the building they were on.

"Be glad I can't do anything permanent to you, otherwise I would leave you, stuck in my world. To this date I have trapped 200 other people there. And it is just so much fun, don't you agree?"

Chaos takes on a sadistic look, causing the demon to cry out and taking to the air, quickly fly away. Chaos left behind only chuckles, "oh too bad, it seems he doesn't appreciate my work. Oh well, now I've seen that cousin Drac isn't even born yet, didn't pick up any energy or signs from Auntie Jade that she is pregnant with him just yet. I wonder if Uncles Eric and Michael and Aunties Enna and Mara are a group yet. It's so cool being randomly summoned into my families past like this. Maybe I should've done more then kill the guy who summoned me here."

He thinks about it briefly before shrugging, "Naw. If I'm correct in thinking, that man was Uncle Lestat's biological father so thus straight up killing him, instead of playing where he might have ended up surviving, was the best idea."

Chaos now floats into the air and, with one foot turning into a rocket the other one becoming a jet engine, he takes off in search of others to play with.

12345678

Speaking of Eric, Michael, and Enna the three of them are currently being watched by Alpha.

As they are playing with the smaller Cerberus who is acting like a real pup and yipping and playfully growling at the others as they take turns wrestling with her.

"This Cerberus is so playful once you get it past it's defense instincts." Enna standing next to Michael, as Eric is the one wrestling, nods.

"Has your sister come up with a name for her yet, Michael?"

"Yeah she named her Blackie. Big sis is fond of simple names for pets, her last one was named Scruffy, shame he passed away."

Eric chuckles as he stops wrestling around and walks over, Blackie panting on the ground worn out. "Yeah, might've been cool if we could see if Blackie and Scruffy might've been able to breed, never mind how old he would've been when she grew up. Maybe they'll get a male dog as well to test it."

Michael and Enna shake their heads. "you and experiments, glad big brother isn't like you in that regard. Highly doubt that would've worked." Alpha begins to laugh as they argue about it.

Mara on the other hand, in a new graveyard with only a few zombies around her, begins to laugh as her new zombie stands.

It swings one of it's arms around and takes a few stabs with them as well. "I finally figured out the arms."

She wipes her brow and pats herself on her back. "Now that I got it done, I should be able to make more with no problem."

She walks over to a new mausoleum and opens it to see several coffins inside. "yes I'll be glad to see if Eric, his brother, and that lycan would be good allies." She shudders in pleasure at the thought of the vampire and smiles. "And I really can't wait to see him again."

1234567

Lol this turned out to be a fun chapter, I spent a long time developing Chaos mentally in my mind. I got him in another story but he's mostly just running around messing with random people rather then plotting like I had him do at the beginning. And don't worry I don't plan on having him change from this form in this story though he may from time to time do just that, hey I've made him to be chaos incarnate.

Now please review, seems I've only got one real fan for this story and it's prequel and thus a big thanks to Abigail for sticking through my stories all this time and being patient as sometimes it takes a while to get the next chapter up. Though I do have friends I can see in person that read, but I usually have to tell them the next chapter is up. No offense to them if they read this lol.


	3. Welcome Mara and Chaos's Antics

Lestat the Vampire King

Chapter 3

Tso Lan frowns at Shi Wu's report, "So this 'Chaos' is liable to hinder us as much as provoke and play with our foes. Not to mention that he warned that the young girl and her new friends will be the ones between us and conquering the world again."

Shi Wu nods his head, "Yes." He shudders, "And if that multi-colored freak appears again I'm outta there."

The other demons, minus Tso Lan, begin to chuckle at Shi Wu's fear.

"Awe is the bat obsessed demon going to hide in his cave." Dai Gui begins to laugh at his joke only for someone else to begin chuckling.

Their attention turns to the entrance of the cave they are hiding in to see someone approaching them. "And I thought my jokes were bad."

Shi Wu immediately yelps and tries to fly away only for Chaos to catch him and hold him in a bear hug. "Awe come on, stick around, we're going to have some laughs."

The sky demon screeches in freight and loses consciousness as Chaos's head suddenly spins on his neck at high speeds as the multi colored man yells.

Chaos drops the sky demon and grabs his head, stopping its spinning, but his head is facing the other demons who find themselves taking a step back. "Whoa, don't you hate it when that happens?"

"How did you find us?" Tso Lan growls at Chaos.

Chaos's clothes morph into a business suit and actually stop changing colors, a pair of glasses appear on his face and his hair is suddenly combed professionally. "Well, there are numerous possibilities. Number one I could've just simply followed behind Shi Wu here."

His clothes morph into a karate gi while the glasses vanish, and his hair style shifts to a more casual hairdo. "I also could've just extended my senses and traveled to where I could feel demon energy."

Chaos's calm expression changes to a grin, his hair returning to normal as his clothes change to a straitjacket, his voice raising in conjunction with his insanity. "Or **maybe** being a **Chaos Lord**, I just use my **magic** to teleport to where I **want**, and I **felt** like harassing the enemies of my uncle, since I had just **played** a game with said uncle."

The demons' eyes widen as Chaos lets out an insane laugh. After a minute he stops, the straitjacket disappears and he is back in his normal, color changing, clothes.

"Now all that's left kiddies is to decide what kinda game I'm going to play with each of you." Chaos spots Shendu, "Oh and Dragon boy, I suggest you watch closely, I'm saving you for last. And because you caused the most problems for Auntie Jade in her youth, yours is going to be so much worse. After all there are so many things worse then death."

We now remove ourselves from the cave, but cries of pain and screams can be heard from it. After a few hours Chaos calmly walks from the cave, singing a song to himself.

"The eye of the needle, it's on the tips of your tongue. Gotta tip to make ends meet, A-G-L-E-T don't forget it. it's a song about the, yeah, yeah, yeah. A-G-L-E-T aglet, don't forget it." as Chaos vanishes into the woods some pained moans can be heard from the cave, one demon does manage to speak though.

Shi Wu grunts with effort struggling to move, "Would one of you please help me get out of Shendu's ass?" the sky demon's head being the only part of him that's visible, the rest of him having been shoved inside. The only reply he gets from the others are more pained moans, Shendu currently unconscious.

13245869

Chaos for the next month leaves both the demons and Lestat alone, opting to find and 'play' with other individuals. Lestat and Jade hear about him here and there, but can never arrive on time to confront him. Michael, Eric, and Enna spend most of their time training to fight Mara and her zombies. The necromancer using her time to raise new zombies and set up the area for the test she's giving them.

123

The day finally comes and four vampires and one lycan shadow travel to Mara's location. She smiles at them, standing outside of a cementary made into a maze of sorts.

She tilts her head though at Lestat and Jade who had also come along. "Don't worry necromancer, just these three will be going in. Jade-chan and I are going to remain out of the way and just watch." Mara smiles again and turns to address her challengers.

"Now then, you stand in front of a maze full of zombies. Everything should be obvious with this then." The three that are going to go in nod, fight their way through the maze is obviously what is intended.

123

A couple minutes later has Eric with a pair of pistols similar to Lestat's and shooting at zombies as he follows the other two, Michael has a large sword and is slashing through them, Enna, partially transformed, has a war hammer and is smashing them.

The normal zombies/cannon fodder are easily taken care of as they traverse the maze. Eric takes care of the Suiciders before they can get close to the melee fighters.

Micheal cuts any tongues that Smokers shoot at them as Enna knocks away the Jockies and Hunters.

A roar is heard and a Tank climbs over a wall, prompting Eric to switch to shooting at it with one gun, the other still shooting any other zombie that gets close, and Enna and Michael to charge, swinging their weapons.

Eric cries out as a Butcher tackles him from behind, Michael cries out and quickly runs over to slash at it, as Enna manages to finish the Tank off with a blow that causes it's head to fly off.

A stray bullet from Eric, trying to hit the butcher, strikes a zombie that had just come from around a corner, the group of three pale as it screeches and charges.

The Butcher is finally tossed to the side, dead from Michael only for him to be knocked to the ground by the new arrival and begin to be scratched at.

Enna growls and completes her transformation as she throws herself at the witch and striking it in the head with her hammer knocks it off Michael. She then begins to slam the hammer into the monster's head repeatedly while barking like mad.

123456

Later the three emerge from the end of the maze, their clothes torn, Michael's and Enna's weapons broken, and the three bleeding from various wounds but they are victorious.

Mara smiles and hugs Eric, the two quickly being hugged by Michael and Enna, then the two older vampires as they come over.

Mara's being welcomed into the group is put on hold as someone chuckles. "Well now we all seem to be one big happy family, but you forget."

Chaos vanishes from his spot on a nearby mausoleum and appears next to the group pulling them all into a hug, his arms growing longer for said purpose. "I'm your nephew you can't leave me out of the hugs."

Lestat manages to touch and activate one of his talismans, only to become surprised at the result. The talisman that was touched was the Ox and somehow it caused Chaos to fall through them.

Chaos rolls forward and springs into the air, landing on another grave, his expression turning playful. "Oh you don't want to hug me, well a'ight how about a game now instead." Saying that he slams a palm onto the grave, the ground begins to shake.

The group jumps back and readies themselves as a large rotted hand raises out of the ground. Chaos grins and begins to laugh as a giant of a zombie pulls itself out of the ground, with him on its shoulder.

Once the 20 ft zombie is free, standing up, and looking down at the others Chaos grins and laughs, before declaring, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" the vampires, lycan, and necromancer become shocked when Chaos stops laughing as the zombie turns its head to look at him.

Chaos stares briefly then yelps and jumps off the shoulder when the zombie tries to eat him. On the ground he angrily shakes his fist at the zombie, "How dare you turn on your creator!"

His voice switches to a proudful tone, as he begins to coo like a mother over their child. "Oh mama is so proud."

Only for him to scream again as the giant tries to step on him.

"How do you like that?" Chaos is now next to the group, wearing a suit and fidgeting with his tie. "I give him life and I get no respect, no respect at all. Don't that beat all?"

The group scatters as the zombie slams a fist into the ground where they were. Lestat runs alongside Chaos and glares at him.

"If we're supposed to be 'family', why would you summon that to fight us?"

"But uncle Lestat, the last giant zombie I summoned to fight you, you defeated so easily."

"I've never seen you summon a giant zombie before."

"Well duh, that's because it was your son's, my cousin Drac's, 8th birthday when I did that, I was only 6 at the time."

Lestat stares at Chaos with a blank look on his face, a twitch soon begins to develop under one of his eyes. Consciously Lestat's mind is blank and confused at Chaos's logic and reasoning, subconsciously though he files away the name and need to remember how this zombie will be defeated so as to fight the future one.

A good distance away from the zombie the group meet up again and stop, Jade glances at Lestat briefly then focuses on the zombie.

"Come on Bats we need a plan here." Jade's voice causes him to snap out of it and turn towards the giant, that is slowly stomping its way towards them.

"Well with how big it is," he glances at Chaos, "and considering who made it."

Chaos grins at his acknowledgement. "I'm sad to say we'll just have to wing it."

Lestat detaches a couple talismans from his belt, "Here use these."

Jade nods, briefly glancing at what she was given. Lestat then takes his pistols out of their holster on the belt.

"Mostly all we can do is use shadow khan, talismans, and my pistols. Don't warrant getting too close to that thing."

Chaos watches as they charge forward, directing their shadow khan, using the more aggressive talismans, and Lestat shooting his pistols.

The being of chaos grins and vanishes in a brief flash of light. He appears near the head of the zombie and spins to kick it in the head only for eye beams from Jade, via the pig, to hit him in the left arm.

Jade groans at the sudden obstacle but her eyes widen as the sleeve of his shirt was destroyed, revealing a snake and crown tattoo on the arm.

The shirt repairs itself as Chaos quickly moves away from the zombie, his pants on fire and spiraling, "Mayday! Mayday! This is flight 3-8-1-15-18 we are going down HELP! SOS!"

He hit's the ground and explodes, a blast of sharpnel bursts from his landing site and destroys one of the zombie's legs causing it to loss balance and fall over, it's head impaling on a obelisk.

Lestat stares in shock then cries out in frustration, "Oh come on! How will that prepare me for the future zombie." As Lestat frets over the annoyance he feels, Jade gathers everyone together and shadow transports them away.

Chaos explodes from the ground shortly after they leave. "hey wait the chapter isn't over yet!"

12354654

Chaos: darn you author you just had to prove me wrong didn't you?

Me: eh Chaos what are you doing here? Get back in the story, or no muffins for you.

Chaos: no, don't take my muffins away. I'll go, I'll go. (he disappears)

Lol well that was interesting, anyway hope this chapter turned out good and all. Hopefully I can plan out something big later on, see yea.


End file.
